


Shed of dreams

by irljosh (orphan_account), RageClown



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, False Accusations, M/M, Mentioned Chris, Small changes to canon, Spoilers, mentioned Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/irljosh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageClown/pseuds/RageClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike flexed his partially fingerless hand unconsciously as he began to pace, arms crossed, eyes never leaving Josh’s figure.  He scratched his chin and looked over to Josh's, eyes flashing he said in a surprisingly calm voice, “So, was it fun? Killing Jessica that is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work is going to be updated, a lot so don't worry! My friend and I are going to try to work on this without really missing out on schoolwork since we're both pretty busy with that as well topped with other things. So this is going to be our little intro of this whole mess!

As Chris' footsteps echoed away from the shed that was decorated quite nicely, or at least in  
Josh's perspective. Who cared now, anyways? The big concern here wasn't the decoration here but really the fact that Mike hasn't even treated him to pizza. What an ass, why not just add him on to the list alongside with Chris. The unmasked fiend kept trying to wiggle around, though there was still no avail. He was tied up good, with Michael on the side just keeping his eye on the troubled man. Well, eyes. Surprisingly that's one thing that he didn't lose during this whole thing, such a shame for his fingers, poor Jessica if she was even really dead, and of course his sex life. It really wasn't supposed to happen like this, being stuck and tied to a pole, that is. Though, he figured he didn't really think all the opportunities through. He drew out a long, heavy and frustrated sigh as Mike told him there was really no way of getting out of this mess. Josh tried hard to think of something to bark at Mike or something rude and sly but he still couldn't think straight.  
It was messing him up and enraging him even further to the point where he was just begging Mike to untie him and that was just wrong, although that was very hypocritical. Not like there was another way he could have gotten out of this. Wait a minute, possibly there could be. Possibly, if he played his cards right here. Josh shook his head, thinking about this before nodding at himself. Just leaving an utterly confused Mike watching him still.

Mike watched the man he used to call his friend with something akin to worry and confusion, possibly disgust. Pushing this back and letting anger seep into his facial expressions all he could see was red. How dare Josh do this to Jessica, she had done nothing wrong! None of them had! Sure they pulled a cruel joke on the poor Washington sister, but they never made them go running foolishly into the dark night. Mike flexed his partially finger-less hand unconsciously as he began to pace, arms crossed, eyes never leaving Josh’s figure. Mike scratched his chin and looked over to Josh's, eyes flashing he said in a surprisingly calm voice, “So, was it fun? Killing Jessica that is?” Mike walked over and placed the barrel of the gun underneath Josh’s throat lifting Josh’s eyes to meet his. He wanted to see this man’s expression as he admitted to killing his own friends, Mike pressed the gun harder into his throat putting more pressure on his air way. Mike’s eyes bore into Josh’s own green orbs, searching, if only for the man who was still inside. Mike knew he could find the real Josh, under all of the mental illness, even if only a glimpse of the man he once knew.

The older man just looked away ignoring his glare before looking back at him with a smirk on his face, eyes looking dead, not giving a care in the world he had a gun pressed up against his throat. He shook his head carelessly and slowly, “Michael, I told you..I didn't kill Jessica..” His voice sounded a bit broken and faint but it still was strong and determined to get it’s point through, The gun was pointed into his jaw even more, Mike’s grip on the pistol tightening and his teeth grinding, “Stop lying you shit for brains! You know what you did, stop making it another one of your delusions!” The brunet couldn't fool him. No, no one at all could fool the class president. Josh groaned still shaking his head, denying everything that was coming out of Mike’s mouth. He didn't kill Jessica, he wasn't even tracking them down. He was more focused on Chris, Ashley and Sam at the time. Not even caring about the actual established couples. Not that Mike would even believe any of that, still being a stubborn asshole as per norm.

Mike watched as many different emotions played across Josh’s face trying to find any truth into what was said not even a minute prior, how could he trust him? It made no sense, why would Josh not try and go after Mike, he was the one who deceived his sister and basically made her run out to her impending doom. Sure he knew what he did was wrong but he was too stubborn to even admit it, to anyone but himself that is. Mike looked at Josh with pity but only for a second before remembering that he might have killed Jessica. He couldn't have right? He knew Josh for a long time, he knew he was a fun, loving guy.After what happened though? Mike couldn't even comprehend it. Off his medication as was stated by the maniac’s best friend, Chris;He and the others saw the brand new side of him. It was terrifying and horrific, he was sure of it. Yet, did he really have the guts to kill Jessica? He thought about this for awhile before still not being able to come to his conclusion, he didn't know what the man in front of him, tied up was capable of. He knew he was capable of great punches and tricks. Mike didn't think Jessica would be in on the prank though, no.. She had been in the prank last time. That would be a great reason to get rid of her right? Wow, Mike couldn't even believe what he was thinking of, trying to think like Josh and formulate if he did bring Jessica’s life to an end.


End file.
